A TadAmu Date
by AKatsinTcups
Summary: Tadase and Amu go on a date and guess who so HAPPENS to be recording it  Rated T for kissing and other things


(Note the stuff mentioned below i typed after i did this other thing but i uploaded this first so yea but seriously if ppl like this story and the other i plan to upload i will write another one no doubts about that lol xD)

**HAI~ this is a one-shot of Tadamu =) random thought and yes I will do an Amu and Ikuto one…someday…( I have too or the fuming behind my head Ikuto will murder me….again…somehow…or I will with my bag of random goodies!)**

**Iru: Also there is some Miki and Kiseki in this! *gag***

**Melody (my other Shugo chara btw I have 3 ;): Oh stop it Iru you can always leave you know!**

**Iru: NO WAY! I want to see if any of them mess up and do something really stupid!**

**Me and Melody: … good luck with that happening**

**Me: LET US START! MELODY DISCLAIMER! XD**

**Melody: Mizuki-chan does not own Shugo Chara or a camcorder that messed up oh and slanted text means thinking**

~3-E~

*my POV may change to my charas*

"IRU IS THIS THING ON?" I almost screech

"Mhm….*looks a manual* purple light means on…what happen to red? *looks at purple light*"…*silence* "Yep it is on!" Iru stated after taking a minute to process the purple light issue.

"Finally!" I sighed as I slumped on the ground.

"Well it could have been worse…..*looks at manual again* no wait never mind….only this camcorder would have you push the green button to activated the red to make the blue light to get the yellow on to let you be able to record." Melody stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thank you misses obvious." With a roll of my eyes. "Now come on we need to go stalk, I mean spy on Amu's date with Tadase ^^"

"You sound way too happy about this." Both my charas stated (A/N: my third chara is still in its egg trying to get out again (I found it while walking) even though it has no sense of direction at all (it's hitting my window and does not see the open door behind it)

"Well I am about to get blackmail on both Tadase and Amu; AND have a torture device to use on Ikuto in future cases where I get mad at him for being a perverted neko (For all who didn't know like me neko is Japanese for cat)!

"Ohh! Good point" Iru said with an evil grin on her face

"Find Amu and Tadase then evil thoughts Iru."

We wondered around for some time trying to remember where Amu and Tadase planned on meeting up. After a while we ended up at the park were Amu and Tadase where just sitting down to eat ice-cream.

"Ohhh!" Melody, being my girly better at music and school side (too many sides), had sparkly eyes hoping for some romantic moment happen.

Holding up the camcorder I zoomed in on them and then bonked my head remembering one important thing. I. FORGOT. TO. PLACE. A. . ON. ONE. OF. THEM! Great this would be pointless if I couldn't hear a word! Unless of course the kissed but still I wanted to hear what lead up to this kiss!

"IRU!" I hissed at her

"What, what?" she looked at me annoyed.

"Um, hehe, you see I forgot to place the listing device when I last saw them so I can't hear a thing so could be a great Shugo Chara and go place it for me?" I said with a sweat-dropping smile while scratching the back of my head.

"…."

Iru stared at me for a second before proceeding to hit me in the head with her small, but EXSTREAMLY painful, fists. Then flew off to the cute couple (A/N: Me and Ikuto both gagged at this, why? I gagged because I said cute and couple he gagged because I meant Tadase and Amu) muttering baka at me.

*Iru's POV*

_I AM ON A SECRET MISSION! I HAVE TO GET THIS DEVICE ONTO ONE OF THE 2! Or at least get one of the Charas to hold on to it till the date is over._

I cautiously flew over to Tadase and Amu. *Peeks out from behind random tree by them O_O* *looks left and right* _Mhm no sign of charas….looks safe to cross and place! _I flew in a big circleish shape (to avoid their eyes) and came up behind them. _Mhm now where is a good place to put it? Mhm…I know I'll put it on Amu because hopefully Tadase will start any of the romantic stuff! *shudders* _I flew up behind Amu and gently placed the device in a manner so it was facing Tadase but you could still catch Amu's voice on it. _Now where are the charas though? You would think they would want to see this! At least Ran, Miki, and Su! _I shook my head. _I don't have time to wonder about those short of things!_ I flew back over to Mizuki and Melody who were just getting settled and ready to watch it all happen.

*My POV*

OK good job Iru now that, that's done we can just sit and watch it happen. Demo, uh where are there charas?

I looked over to Iru only to see her shrug. _Mhm must check this out later._

"Alright for now let's just enjoy the show!" Iru and Melody flew and sat on my shoulders as I steadied the camcorder in the bush and watched the screen.

*On with screen. NOW WITH HD SOUND! =) sorry had to*

Tadase turns and looks at Amu ignoring his ice cream for a minute a small smile plastered on his face; got to wonder what he is thinking.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Yes Tadase-kun?"

"How are you enjoying your ice cream?"

"It's great! Who knew chocolate truffle was so good!" From behind the screen we giggled on the blush both had on their face but neither seemed to see it some magic way. Dense much?

Tadase laughed at Amu's happy response. "Well that's good."

"How's your ice cream Tadase?"

"It's enjoyable, white chocolate mousse isn't as chocolate tasting as I thought."

Amu smiled at his comment and went back to eating her ice cream.

*bush minute*

*Melody looks behind her* "I'll be right back Muzuki."

"Ok"

"And I am taking the mini camcorder (A/N: Yes a chara sized camcorder I make me sound geeker then I really am)"

"Alright report what you find!"

With that she flew off camcorder in hand

*Back to Tadase and Amu*

"Mhm, Tadase would you mind if I tried your ice cream?" Amu asked with a pink blush covering her cheeks and ears.

Tadase looks at her a little surprised and then hold out his ice cream. "Sure" *sparkly smile (gagging) (A/N: all thinks in () are scenes in the bush unless I say so! Or it just doesn't read like a text or movement thingy)

Amu takes her finger and swipes some ice cream from the cone and puts it in her mouth (would that be a indirect kiss? I don't know Melody is your girly love knowing side! Not me, thank you very much!)

"Mhm….your right it doesn't have that big of a chocolate taste….then again it is WHITE chocolate not milk or dark chocolate" she said in an almost teasing voice (that's a little new)

"Ah, well its still taste good" Tadase said while scratching the back of his head

Amu laughs at him before going back to eating her ice cream. (This is boring. Well I wonder how Melody is doing. Go find out for me! Ok ok I'm going)

*Iru fly over to Melody* *Now in Iru's POV*

I flew over to Melody grumbling on how I have to do this when I see her hiding behind another bush. _HOW THE HECK ARE ALL THESE BUSHES PLACED JUST RIGHT FOR SPYING? I MEAN REALLY! _I flew over to her and she held up one finger to her lips and pointed at the camera screen. I look at it and see Miki and Kiseki in the flower field….err, garden? It looks big to us charas! But anyway this is going to be good!

*The Mini Cam mode! (A/N: Oh also Melody placed a devices in the field and somehow on Miki's bag which is amazing that they didn't see her do this…I think)*

Kiseki was looking over Miki's shoulder trying and failing to see what she was doodling which was a perfect copy, minus the movement of Kiseki, of the moment taking place. (Man she is good. Shush Iru.)

"Blue commoner I DEMAND to see what you are drawing now!" Kiseki said in his most "kingly" (rolls eyes) voice while pointing a finger at Miki who ignored him and she put the finishing touches on her drawing.

*sweat drop* "Blue commoner if you are done can I so kindly see it now?" Kiseki folded his arms over his chest and waited for Miki to answer, but alas she ignored him…..again. Kiseki who was fuming at being ignored was about to yell at her again when she tilted her head slightly in his direction and stated, "You know if you just called people by their names they might listen to you for a minute or at least know that your directing your voice at them." Kiseki just looked at Miki for a second somewhat stunned she said that in such a simple and even bored way! "D-demo you're the only one here! And who else do I call blue commoner?

"Never know who could come along. Also you call everyone commoner all it takes is someone in blue to be called blue commoner."

"D-demo" Kiseki then looked down trying to come up with some way to defend himself but was coming up blank.

"Besides why do you wish to see what I drew not like you ever wanted to before."

Kiseki looked up at Miki thinking her head was still slightly facing him but it wasn't at some point she had gone back to her sketch book and started drawing again. He looked at her; his eyes had this uncharacteristic softness in them as he looked at Miki.

*in the bush*

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! XD"

"Melody calm down you don't want them to hear up even though you somehow are only in a loud whisper but still"

"BUT BUT IT'S SO CUTE!"

*Gags*

"Oh hush and keep watching or you can go back to Mizuki!"

"BUTT BUTTT it's BORING! FINEEEE I'll hush"

*now on the subject of me let us go see how I am doing*

"Meeehhh gotta speed this up mhm…oh I know!"

*camera mode again*

Amu and Tadase were walking around the park talking to each other Amu was probably having some girly minute in the back of her mind. (OK! Rock, throw, ahead, Amu, trip, YES!)

They were walking till Amu hit the 'CONVENIENT' rock and tripped. Tadase help out his arm to catch her by wrapping it around her waist. *Silence*

*pulls Amu up*

"Daijōbu Hinamori-san?"

"Ah! Yes I am fine thank you Tadase-kun" Amu said in a quick voice with blush covering her whole face.

"Ah that's good" Tadase said turning somewhat away trying to hide his own blush (YES YES BLUSH!)

*silence again*

*MY POV for a minute*

Ok this is failing time for Plan B! *Puts on disguise* OK baseball cap, check. Brown hair wig, check. Overly big sunglasses check. And no give a way clothing *looks at shirt to make sure it doesn't say I am Mizuki-chan* DOUBLY CHECK! Now to do the plan!

*places camcorder where is can catch it all*

*runs up to Amu and Tadase and knocks Amu into Tadase*

*runs back to camcorder*

*in camcorder mode* (Note this had already happened so I had to chara change with Melody to even type up the next part)

For Amu and Tadase this must have been almost slow-mo for Amu fell into Tadase's arms while lip lock happened.

Both their eyes were wide for a minute before both closed their and the kiss deepened. Tadase's arms wrapped around Amu's waist while her arms went around his neck, their bodies pressed against each other. For a minute I seriously thought that it was going to go a little farther (A/N: thank the gods it didn't) when they both broke off at the same time for air. Foreheads pressed against each other, and the tips of their noses touching, it was all so sweet (A/N: GAG! I really typed that? MELODY!)

*Back to the Bush (My POV)*

YES, YES, YES I GOT IT! *covers mouth*

*looks back over to Amu and Tadase* "Phew, didn't hear me. Well I got my blackmail AND torture device"

"Now I wonder how Iru and Melody are doing there not back yet."

*back to the mini camcorder mode! (Also were going back in time)*

The softness left Kiseki's eyes as a determined replaced the look on his face, knitting his eyebrows together like he was trying to remember something. Miki looked back for a minute and saw this and took a breath about to say something when

"Miki, can you please allow me to see what you have drawn?" Kiseki asked

Miki sat there with a stunned look on her face unable to take in the fact that he just called her by her name not commoner or blue commoner just, Miki.

Kiseki flew up to Miki who was still too stunned to speak and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oi blue comm- I mean Miki, you ok?" he asked with a slight look of worry on his face

"Huh? Oh, yes I am fine" Miki finally said after a minute snapping out of her shock state.

"Then can I see what you have drawn?"

"Um…sure I guess" Miki said with a light blush on her face. She then took her sketch pad and flipped to the drawing she did earlier, she didn't know why she drew it only that it seemed funny in her mind that the kind chara, who she had a small crush on, (A/N: we all knew that it's not like it hasn't been proved in the anime) was trying to see what she was drawing.

She held it up for him to see, he looked at it for a minute for his eyes widen at it.

"I-it-it's amazing" he finally got out still amazed at the perfect picture, even though it didn't show the movement, in front of his eyes.

"It's not that good. It's not easy drawing yourself without a mirror to see what you look like at the time"

Kiseki just stared at her before stating, "Hey do not think like that! It doesn't matter if a small detail if off because if someone else saw it they wouldn't really know because they weren't there! So, how should they know if you wore a blue hat or red per say?"(That was a crappy thing to say. But it WAS sweet ^^" *gag*)

Miki just stared at the King *cough (Ow) prince cough (Ow) * chara for those were one of the nicest words he ever said to her, other then maybe saying her art looked amazing which is what she wanted him to say but still. (A/N: Ok I know I should not have been able to really type that so if that comes up again just say it was an assuming guess that was really on the dot ok? Just like the earlier one that I missed)

Kiseki just realizing what he said blush a dark red and looked off to the sides crossing his arms and tried to recover himself, "Of c-c-course you should always try to make it perfect anyhow" which only caused him to blush more and he looked down trying to calm down. Miki giggled at the chara's antics and flew up to him and kissed him on the cheek making both of them blush many shades of red.

"Ah, gomen, but that was a thank you for complementing my art and um….making me feel better about"

"Ah *ahem* your-your welcome Miki"

Both just um…floated….. there not saying anything but both covered in blush

When Miki started stuttering out "S-s-so should w-" but was cut off when Kiseki placed a soft, but passionate, kiss on her lips (A/N: More gagging I am sick and I chara changed ohh not a good combo) just like Amu she stared for a minute before closing her eyes and kissing him back. They broke off both blushing so many colors of red it was like a red rainbow. Both smiled at each other when Miki suddenly asked

"Where are Ran and Su?"

"I don't know maybe with Amu and Tadase?"

"Eh, maybe least head back"

"Ni (k in Japanese)"

*anyway back in the bush*

"Speaking of Charas any idea where they are Iru?"

"Clueless"

"HEY! What are you two doing?" said a very hyper-active Ran

"AHHH!" screamed Iru and Melody before running, err, sorry, flying off

"That was odd~ desu"

"Oh well lets head back to Amu and Tadase and tell Amu we found her lost extra x clip"

"Ok~ desu"

*My POV*

*bonk*

"Ah- crap what happen to you two?"

"Huff huff huff, Ran and Su-"

"Found us in the bush-"

"Watching Kiseki and Miki-"

"In the flower garden"

*stares at them* How the heck did you two do that?

Both: "Easy were charas from the same person"

"Um….ok….*sweat drop* so, what you get?"

"Kiseki and Miki kissing"

*gag*

"Agreed and you?"

"Well I got Tadase and Amu to kinda make out for a little…no french thank the gods"

"Agreed"

"It was passionate kissing though right?"

"Yes Melody it was"

"Hey look there leaving"

"OK well least go home and get these on a disk and make A LOT of back up files"

Both: "HAI!"

*at home still my POV*

"Mizuki-chan isn't that your third egg out of the cage?"

"Wa- OMG! Arigatō Melody!"

*tries to grab egg*

"YES GOT IT! Now I must do the uploading stuff"

*Hours later*

(For your convince I labeled who said what because where finishing our sentences)

Me: Too

Iru: Many

Melody: BUTTONS!

Me: THIS

Iru: CAMCORDER

Melody: MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN WORTH IT!

Me: then again I did get the date on film and Melody was able to use the mini one to get Kiseki and Miki

Iru: True true and it's done now so let the evil ideas begin!

*Iru and I do our Evil Ideas*

Melody: I have to worry about those two sometimes

Ikuto: How come?

Melody: OMG PERVERTED NEKO! (A/N: LOL as I re-read this I found out that's why I go the video for him; to torture him when he was being that lol)

Ikuto: *sweat drop* you're calling me that too?

Melody: Well its better than other words you could be called.

Ikuto: What- never mind I don't want to know anyhow what are those two doing?

Melody: You don't want to know. Now how about you leave before Mizuki-chan sees you?

Ikuto: Riiight…ok well sayōnara (bye in Japanese if you did not know)\

~3-E~

**Me: I choked on spit…mixed with medicine from laughing…then coughed which hurt T^T**

**Melody: Please excuse Mizuki-chan she's a little sick**

***Ikuto has a flaming background* WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?**

**Me: Um...*looks at date* that is a bad pun and I don't know some time ago?**

**Ikuto: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO THE AMUTO?**

**Me: Your being very OOC…Iru did you do anything?**

**Iru: Who me?**

***sweat drops***

**Melody: *squeals* OMG OMG I SAW AMU AND TADASE AND THEY WERE FRE- *covers mouth***

**Me: YOU MAY NOT SAY WHAT FOR TWO REASONS! ONE BECAUSE IKUTO IS MAD AT ME ENOUGH AND TWO I REALLY CAN'T TYPE THAT AND I WILL NOT CHARA CHANGE TO DO SO!**

**Melody: *pouts***

**Ikuto: Are you SURE she is your chara?**

**Me: She is my musical girly side…**

**Ikuto: By the way what are…or were Amu and Tadase doing?**

**Melody: *whispers in ear***

**Ikuto: Tadase is- *I use a tranquilizer dart***

**Me: Ok this ending is too long so I am ending it now say bye everyone! And don't worry Ikuto Fans he's only asleep as I said it was only a tranquilizer dart nothing deadly, yet.**

**Everyone but Ikuto: BYE!**

**Amu and Tadase randomly appear: R&R!**

**Me: Whoa….**


End file.
